The present invention relates to a household, or domestic, pressing iron having a body connected to a cord, such as a power supply cord, and comprising a cord guide device giving a preferential orientation to the cord at the exit from the body, and relates more particularly to an iron in which the cord guide device is articulated on the body of the iron and can rock between a storage position in which the cord guide device is disposed against the body of the iron to reduce its obstruction and an ironing position in which the cord guide device makes it possible to move the cord away from the body of the iron.
There are known, from patent applications FR 05 09546 and FR 06 08621, domestic irons having a cord guide device articulated on the body of the iron and being able to rock between a storage position, in which the cord guide device is appreciably integrated into the body of the iron to reduce its obstruction, or bulk, and to facilitate its storage, and an ironing position in which the cord is inclined towards the back of the iron to prevent it from coming to rub against the linen during ironing.
However, such cord guide devices present the disadvantage of tending to rock naturally towards the ironing position because of the weight of the cord and because of a greater stability of the cord guide device in this position. Thus, when the user coils the cord around the iron for storage, it is not rare that the cord guide device rocks naturally into the ironing position, thus increasing the obstruction of the appliance.